


FE Shorts

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robin and his sleep deprived ass, Robin crying his ass off, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Collection of short FE drabbles/storiesI do accept requests but I can't guarantee I write them.





	1. Robin/Ant

"I wanna watch a movie." Ant sighed, trying to wake up Robin who had fallen asleep on the couch for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Mm soft." Robin mumbled laying his head on Ant's lap.

"Robin I'm serious, fucking wake up. Why do you sleep so much?"

"Sleep is healthy."

"I doubt so much sleep is healthy." Ant shrugged, trying to get Robin of his lap.

"You're rude." Robin muttered, still refusing to open his eyes.

"I'll watch a movie on my own then." Ant announced. He tried to get up but Robin pushed him down again.

"No, you're a good pillow don't walk away." Robin pouted.

"You look cute when you pout." 

"No, I'm not cute."

"You are babe." 

Robin finally opened his eyes, and pushed himself up. "I'm not and don't call me babe." Robin said, crossing his arms which only made him look cuter.

"Your eyes are finally open." Ant joked, hitting Robin on his shoulder but giving a kiss on his cheek after.

"Yes, they are." Robin sighed, pretending to look mad.

"Little grump." Ant laughed squeezing Robin's cheeks.

Robin tried his best to suppress a smile, but he failed when the Portuguese kept squeezing his cheeks.

"Stop it!" Robin laughed, trying to swat Ant's hands away.

"Only if we're going to watch a movie."

"Fine." Robin sighed. "As long as it is Love Actually." 

"No not that stupid movie again." They had watched the movie countless times, and Robin still managed to cry everytime he watched it.

"Why not?" Robin asked, a pout starting to form on his face again. 

"It's starting to get a bit boring." 

"It's not!" 

"Can we watch something else, only for once?" Ant asked.

"Okay, but for once." Robin sighed, not looking forward to Ant's movie choice.

"We're gonna watch The Conjuring." Ant squealed excitedly.

Robin gulped, not looking forward to watching a horror movie. He didn't want to admit he was terrified of movies like that.

"Eehh yeah, I like that movie." Robin lied. 

"Yess, thank you!" Ant squealed. He gave Robin a kiss on his lips, Robin wanted to deepen the kiss trying to distract his boyfriend from watching the movie.

"No, not now." Ant pulled back. "It's movie time now!"

Once Ant had finally connected his laptop to the television, and the movie started he sat down. He slid his arm behind Robin’s back, and Robin laid his had on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Before the movie had even properly started, tensed up already. He tried his best to not show his fear for the movie to Ant.

"You okay?" Ant asked feeling that Robin wasn't at ease.

"Y-yeah." Robin stuttered, it sounded far from confident. "I'm fine." Robin added, forcing a small smile on his lips.

While Ant had started laughing, tears started forming in Robin’s eyes. He knew it was stupid to be scared of something like this, hell he was 27 he had to man up. “I have to go to the toilet.” Robin sniffed.

“You want me to pause the movie?” Ant asked.

“No, just watch further I’ll be back soon.” 

Robin made his way to the bathroom, his breathing had started to quicken images of the movie spinning through his mind. He turned on the water tap, and splashed some water in his face. He sat down on the cold tiles, why was he so scared of such a dumb movie?

Robin didn’t notice Ant coming in the bathroom, the Portuguese sat down and put an arm behind Robin’s back. The Dutchman tensed up, but quickly calmed down when he smelled the scent of Ant’s cologne.

“We can watch Love Actually if you want?”

A smile formed on Robin’s lips, and he wiped his tears away. “Yes.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Saturday race in New York.... Robin just breaks down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've finished something?! It's so so short and so messy and bad.. But I've finally finished something (at 2am) and I'm so happy about that!

He pushes the button for the third floor. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. Antonio had his own things to worry about, he shouldn’t be bothering him with this. Still, he finds himself walking out of the elevator, heading toward Antonio’s room. He raises his fist to knock on the door, but he halts just before his fist touches the wood. 

Tears start welling up, and all Robin wants to do is cry his heart out. Before he can turn around the door in front of him opens, a very tired Portuguese man revealed. “Robin do you know what time it is? You have the key you could’ve just come in.” Ant started rambling causing Robin to let out a sob. 

“Are you okay querido?” Antonio asked before Robin fell into his arms, the dutchman starting to properly cry now. “Come in.” Antonio whispered into Robin’s ear.

He led the smaller man to the big bed in the corner of the hotel room, Ant sat down pulling Robin onto his lap. “I- I- I just want to finish a race for once.” Robin choked out. “Why am I so unlucky?” Antonio rubbed comforting circles on the older man’s back, trying to help the dutchman letting it all out.

“It’s always something else, I’m cursed.” Robin hiccupped, almost starting to hyperventilate. 

“Robin, please calm down.” Antonio urged carding a hand through Robin’s soft hair.

“Oh my god, I shouldn’t be bothering you. I should leave.” Robin said, standing up very abruptly.

“Robin, where do you want to go? We’re sharing a hotel room.”

“I- I- shouldn’t be bothering you.” Robin exclaimed.

Antonio grabbed Robin’s arm before the smaller man was able to get away. He pulled Robin down again positioning him on the bed next to him. “You’re my boyfriend querido, I want you to bother me.”

“B-But.” 

“I know it seems like everything is going wrong, but please remember you’ve got me. And there’s always light at the end, everything will be okay.” Antonio reassured Robin. He took off his shirt before taking off Robin’s shirt as well. Robin kicked off his shoes before letting Ant pull him down to lay down on the bed. The Portuguese man wrapped himself around Robin, and placed a soft kiss in the Dutchman’s neck.

“You’re going to win tomorrow.” Antonio muttered before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering what this is? yeah, I don't know either please bear with me for this time


End file.
